What about Blaine?
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: My take on shooting star, but a little different. Blaine gets shot.
1. What about Blaine?

Still talking about Britney's latest meteor confession, the New Directions filed into the choir room. Only Blaine was missing-but that was because Sue had sent him into her office to fetch something for her.

Mr Schue began to explain the plan for their regionals set list when they heard it.

_BANG_

They all sat in silence, silently praying that it wasn't what they thought it was, and that it was a car exhaust, or a fire cracker, when another shot rang out.

Will and Bieste immediately set into work, telling everyone to hide, and turning the lights off as the corridors were filled with screaming children. Will locked the door and put his finger to his lips to silence the New Directions.

It all grew quiet; the only noise to be heard was from the metronome in the middle of the room.

"Okay guys," he began, "I want you all to start texting, tweeting, just don't say where you are. Gunmen have smart phones too." The rooms silence changed as everybody started typing away furiously on their phones.

Almost a minute went by when Sam spoke up, "Mr Schue-what about Blaine?" Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked up from their phones to look at Will.

He looked at their panicked faces, and realised how desperate they were for an answer from Sam's question. Clearly they were all extremely worried about Blaine, but in all honesty, Will was the same. Inside- he was just as worried as the rest of them, but outside? Outside he had to be the teacher. He had to be the adult.

He took a deep breath in, hoping that what he was about to say was true, "I'm sure Blaine's fine. He's a smart kid; he'll know what to do."

"Well what if I call him? He'll probably have his phone on silent anyway, so I can call him and just make sure that we both keep our voices to a whisper." Will considered this for a second, weighing out the pros and cons in his head, "Please Mr Schue? I just need to make sure that he's alright. What if he's freaking out? We can't just leave him." It was seeing the pure fear in Sam's eyes that persuaded Will in the end, so he nodded, "Alright. But you two have to keep your voices down to a whisper. Okay?"

Sam nodded frantically and whipped out his phone from his pocket, quickly pressing 2. Will guessed that he had Blaine on speed-dial, judging by the fact that Sam only had to press one number.

He held the phone to his ear, before thinking better of it and moving it away, putting the phone onto loud speaker. After a couple of rings it picked up, and Sam sat up straight.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Blaine, it's me. You alright buddy?"

"I-I think so. Are you? What about everyone else? Are they okay?" Sam didn't like how weak and tired Blaine sounded. Immediately he feared the worst, and with a tear threatening to fall from his eye, he noticed that the other members of the New Directions looked just as afraid as he felt.

"We're fine, Blaine. What do you mean, you think so?"

"I'm-I'm not sure. I mean, I'm hiding, but it's really cold, and I'm tired. I jus' wanna sleep. I'll ring you back later Sam."

Sam's eyes widened, "NO! Blaine! Don't!"


	2. Were you shot?

_Sam's eyes widened, "NO! Blaine! Don't!"_

"Blaine, don't fall asleep, man. Where are you hiding?"

"In the janitor's closet." He laughed weakly and Sam looked confused, "What's so funny?"

"Oh-n-nothing. I just, I've spent most of my life out of the closet and now I'm back in one."

Sam managed to crack a small smile at that, before a look of seriousness crossed his features again, "Blaine- I need you talking to me okay?" He waited until he had heard a noise of confirmation on the other line before continuing, "Were you shot?"

There was silence, and a long, shaky breath. "Blaine! Come on man, were you shot?" A tear ran freely down his face.

"I-uh-yeah," The choir room was filled with sobbing teenagers, even some of the tougher boys were crying openly. Clearly they all loved Blaine more than they let on. Sam wiped his eyes before breathing in deeply, "Where were you shot, man?"

"In my-In my side and-and my shoulder. Sam It really hurts, can I just sleep now? Please?"

The innocent pleading brought so much pain to Sam. He hated to hear his best friend so deflated, so weak. But he had to stay strong. He couldn't break down into a sobbing mess in front of all his friends; he had to be strong for Blaine.

"Blaine? You need to stay with me okay? You can't go to sleep just yet. We're gonna get you some help, alright buddy?"

"Mm-kay."

"Alright, just keep pressure on the wounds if you can and keep talking to me."

"About what?"

"Anything dude-Oh! I know, next Saturday-you have got to come down mine for the night. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great."

Blaine's voice was growing weaker and weaker; Sam could clearly tell that his best friend was trying his hardest to hold on. He hoped they would get the all clear soon, because he knew that Blaine needed help.

And he needed it now,

He went to continue, about to start a conversation with Blaine about something that they both loved.

Superheroes.

"Okay, now tell me_" But he was cut off by the sound of Blaine's phone hitting the floor. His heart stopped as he waited for Blaine to speak. Maybe he had just dropped it. Yeah. Maybe that was it.

He tried calling his name, but it was no use.

There was no reply.


	3. All Clear!

_He tried calling his name, but it was no use._

_There was no reply._

Sam jumped up from his place on the floor, intent on racing out the door, and heading straight for the closet where Blaine was. He almost made it to the door when Will and Biestes arms around him made him stop.

"Mr Schue, please! You have to let me find Blaine! He needs help."

"Whoa, easy pumpkin. You can't go out there Sam, you're gonna get killed."

"Well what about Blaine! What if he's not okay! It's gonna be my entire fault!"

"Sam, how would it be your fault?"

"Because," His voice trailed off, quietly, "Because I couldn't keep him talking. And if he's not okay, then I'll never be able to live with myself."

The teachers' expression softened, but his grip remained tight. How could Sam think it would be his entire fault? None of this was because of him. None of it.

He looked to Bieste for help, "Sam, look, the SWAT team guys are probably out there as we speak, and as soon as we get the all clear, I promise you can look for Blaine, alright?"

"But coach-"

"No buts, Sam, trust me. If you go out there, you are going to get killed. You might even get us killed too."

"What, so it's okay for Blaine to die, but not us? How is that even fair?"

"Sam! Listen. It's going to be okay. I promise. Just sit down."

Sam gave up, not having the energy in him to fight the teachers and sat in the corner of the room. He hugged his knees to his chest, and laid his head in between them, allowing tears to frequently drop. The silence in the room meant that everyone could hear the sound they made as they made contact with the choir room floor.

Britney bit her lip and walked over to Sam; she put her hand on his shoulder and forced him gently to look her in the eyes, "Don't worry, Sam. Blaine's gonna be okay-dolphins always are. Okay?" He nodded slowly, really hoping that this was the case.

There were more footsteps outside the door, and a deep voice echoed in the corridor, "All clear!" Sam jumped up in relief. He threw himself at the door, and swiftly unlocked it. He was vaguely aware of the others following behind him, and Mr Schue telling someone to get the paramedic as he raced towards his best friend.

That's all he could think about.

Blaine.

He finally reached the closet, out of breath, and yanked it open. A fresh set of tears ran down his face at the sight he was met with.

Blaine, who had obviously been leaning against the door for support, fell at his feet. His body was limp. The pale pallor of his face contrasted with the crimson red pouring out of his body-there were two rapidly growing puddles beginning to form-one gathering around his left shoulder, the other forming around his right side.

Sam yanked his shirt off and scrunched it into a ball before Jake tore himself from Marley and did the same. They both applied their shirts to different wounds and pressed heavily to stop the bleeding. With a shaking hand, Ryder checked Blaine's neck for a pulse, breathing a mild sigh of relief when he found one-it was weak, but it was there.

Sam tried slapping his face lightly, calling his name, trying to wake Blaine up-each try proving useless. Just then, Mr Schue came barrelling around the corner, with two paramedics carrying a stretcher in tow.

The first of the paramedics was a strawberry blonde. He bent down on one knee next to the two boys, "Okay, what's his name?"

"Uh-Blaine. Blaine Anderson." The two paramedics took over from Sam and Jake, applying something to his injuries.

Sam wiped the sweat from his face, not caring when he accidentally smeared blood across his forehead.

Blaine was loaded on to the stretcher, and wheeled outside. Multiple gasps could be heard from students and teachers alike when they saw the cheerio being wheeled out, completely unresponsive.

Sam tried to climb into the ambulance with them but the female paramedic put a hand on his chest, stopping him, "I'm sorry, but we need to treat and take care of your friend. This is very serious." She slid the doors shut and the ambulance began to drive away.

Sam stumbled backwards and fell into the arms of the New Directions, each one of them a sobbing mess. After a moment or two he pulled back and shook his head, "I've got to go and see Blaine guys. He's my best friend."

"We'll go as well."

They all got into their respective cars, following Sam as he sped his way to the hospital. When they reached the car park, Sam all but jumped out of his car and raced through the hospital entrance.

"Blaine Anderson?" He asked the young woman at reception.


	4. Waiting on news

"_Blaine Anderson?" He asked the young woman at reception._

Sam was bouncing on his feet, nervously. The young receptionist looked sympathetically at him, "I'm sorry, he's been taken into surgery, but I can take you to the waiting room if you'd like."

Sam nodded eagerly, and allowed the receptionist to lead them down a series of corridors, turning right at the end of a particularly busy one. They followed her into a room with light blue carpet and white walls. There was a wooden table in the middle, and around the room were blue, cushioned chairs-and small tables with stacks of magazines.

The room was empty, which, really, was just as well considering how many of them there were. Marley spoke up, breaking the silence, "Has anyone told his parents yet?" They looked around at each other; Artie was sitting silently in his chair, his hands in his lap. Jake was rubbing his thumb against one of Marley's hands. Tina was looking at the posters around the room, Unique was reading one of the magazines, Ryder was drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair and Kitty-for once-was silent, she too was flicking through a magazine.

Will, Coach Bieste and Sue were all sitting in the corner of the room, and opposite them were Sam and Britney. Britney had her head resting on one of Sam's broad shoulders, but Sam was too preoccupied to notice, he had one arm around her shoulders, but seemed to be staring into space. His foot was repeatedly tapping against the floor, out of pure fear.

Nobody replied to Marley until Tina spoke up, her voice snapping Sam out of his trance, "He never really talks about his parents much, so I don't know their number. Sam? Do you have it?"

All heads turned to Sam, he was the closest to Blaine out of all of them, so he would be the most likely person to have it. Right?

"Uh-Well I have _a_ number for them, but I'm not sure if it's right. It could be an old number or something."

"Sam," That was Mr Schue.

"Hmm?"

"How much do you know about Blaine's parents?"

Sam had to stop and think about that for a second. Blaine hardly ever mentioned his parents when he was with him, and whenever he was over Blaine's house, his parents were never there-they were always away on business.

"Uhh-not much. They're never around, I don't think. Burt's his emergency contact." The teacher nodded, thinking that his emergency contact-whoever it was-would have already been called.

"Should I try the number anyway? You never know, it might work." Mr Schue nodded in response to Sam's question, and Sam excused himself, stepping out of the room, grateful to have something to do.

Two minutes later he re-entered the room, an angry look on his face.

"Sam? What's up?"

"They-They aren't coming."

"What?"

"They aren't coming. Their own son is in hospital, and they aren't coming!"

"Well, did they say why?"

He scoffed, "Yeah. They said that they already have a holiday booked for themselves and they aren't going to cancel it just because Blaine's been shot. His dad, he-"Sam had to pause, "His dad said that he probably deserved it."

This caused uproar among the students. After a while (and a stern warning from an old nurse to keep it quiet), they calmed down slightly.

Suddenly, the doors to the room flew open and in came Burt Hummel, Carole hot on his heels. His eyes were red and bloodshot, as if he'd been crying, and he fiddled with his hat between his hands, "What the hell happened?"

Nobody really knew how to answer Burt, so they sat in awkward silence, until Britney spoke up for the first time since they arrived at the hospital, "Kurt's ex-dolphin was shot."

Burt cursed out loud-a rare thing. He looked around and noticed that Blaine's parents weren't there, but, then again-he didn't really expect any different.

He was about to say something else, when a middle aged man-hair already starting to grey-walked in. He had a stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck, and blood splattered here and there on his scrubs-which they could only assume was Blaine's.

"Blaine Anderson?" Everybody stood up-apart from Artie, who just sort of, rolled- and the doctor was taken aback at how many people were there, "Now. I have some good news for you, but I'm afraid there's also some bad. Which do you want first?"


	5. Hearing the news

"_Now, I have some good news for you, but I'm afraid there's also some bad. Which do you want first?"_

"The good. Definitely the good." Everyone nodded in agreement with Sam. The doctor nodded, "Okay, Well we managed to safely remove the bullet from his shoulder, and that was done fine without any problems. And we did manage to remove the other bullet to-"

"Why do I feel a but coming on?"

"Because there is, I'm afraid. Now, the other bullet managed to lodge itself in Blaine's lower back, near his spinal cord. As I said, we managed to remove it, but the blood around that area has clotted, and as it is in too much of a dangerous position to remove, we have to leave it there."

"What? Why?"

"Because, the clot will do more harm if we remove it. The clot does mean that Blaine will lose feeling in his legs, temporarily, but we are confident that in time, the blood will un-clot itself, and Blaine will regain the use of his legs."

Ryder went to say something, but the doctor stopped him, "Wait. There's more."

"Okay-"

"By the time we brought him in, he had already managed to lose a lot of blood, meaning that by the time we got to operate on him-he was already gone. We were able to bring him back, but as I said, we did unfortunately lose Blaine for approximately 3 minutes. But despite all that, I am confident that, aside from needing the chair and the sling-both temporary of course-Blaine will make a full recovery. Now, any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads, too stunned to speak.

Blaine had died.

He had died for 3 minutes.

"Can we-Can we see him now?" They had never heard Sam so upset, it was like someone had ripped out his heart, and broken it in two right in front of him. The doctor nodded, and gestured for them to follow him.

They all stood up, and again-apart from Artie (who rolled once more), they walked behind him in single file into a private room.

The room was different to the one they had just been in. The walls were a stark white, with nothing but a bed, a small chair, and a table inside the room The table was the same colour as the walls and stood on the other side of the bed.

Most of the New Directions stayed just inside the door, allowing Sam the space to sit on the chair next to the bed and they all had to bite back a fresh load of tears. They all gasped as they saw Blaine lying there.

They had expected it to be bad. But not like this.

Blaine was propped up against 3 pillows, his left shoulder was bandaged and kept close to his body in a blue sling. His face was pale, nearly the same colour as the sheets. His eyes were glazed over-something which the old New Directions had seen as a result of the pain meds after the slushie incident last year. His hair was a completely different story. Not many people had seen him without his curls, but now?

Well, now-some of his hair was gelled down, but the majority of it had broken free from the gel, and little curls were beginning to sprout all over his head-Tina thought it looked absolutely adorable.

His face broke into a grin when he saw everyone in the room.

"Hey guys." His voice was raspy, and Sam took the small polystyrene cup from the table and guided the straw into Blaine's mouth.

"Hey dude, how are you feeling? In any pain?" He finished his mouthful and shook his head, "Nope-pain meds. This stuff is great." They smiled at this, loving his attempt to cheer everyone up despite his situation.

"So, dude-I hope you don't mind me asking, but-what happened?"


	6. Learning the truth

"_What happened?"_

Blaine took a deep breath in and shifted himself with his good arm, so that he was sitting straighter, "It was an accident. I don't think she realised she'd done it."

"She?"

"Yeah, let me explain."

"_Well, hello there young Burt Reynolds, say- I need you to do me a favour."_

"_Okay, sure. What is it?"_

_Sue walked closer to him and whispered into his ear, "In my office, there is a bunch of sheet music. Don't ask me why I have it, I just do-but I don't want William to find them in case he jumps to conclusions and thinks that I actually like what he does."_

"_Well, do you like it or not?"_

_She shook her head, "Of course I don't, show choir puts me to sleep faster than sleeping pills. But anyway, I need you to go into my office, and dispose of the sheet music. Okay?"_

"_That's it? That's what you need me to do? Recycle paper?"_

_He moved to walk away but Sue stopped him, "Well you can just make it a job for that bird guy you dressed up as."_

"_You mean nightbird?"_

"_Yeah. Him. So will you do it?"_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and his forefinger, "Okay, yeah. Fine. I'll do it."_

"_Thank you-and don't tell anyone."_

"_Whatever."_

"Wait-so, Sue did it?"

"I most certainly did not."

"No-just-Will you let me finish my story?"

"Yeah. Sorry bro."

"Thank you."

_He walked into Sue's office, just like Nightbird would do, only without the costume, it was in his locker and he wanted to be back in time for glee club so he decided against the costume._

_He snuck through the door and headed straight for the shelves, picking up piles of paper and putting them down again. Sue hadn't said how big the bunch was, so for all he knew, he could be looking for a tiny stack, or a massive pile._

_Finding nothing on the shelves, and not having the key to her locker, Blaine began looking through Sue's drawers-In the top one he found some sort of Diary._

_No-Journal. He found some sort of journal._

_He also found some sort of weird protein shake, but that was about it. In the next drawer down, there were stacks of cheerleading formations. Finally, as his last hope, he looked in the bottom drawer of the desk. He opened it, and-_

_BINGO!_

_A stack of sheet music lay on the top of the drawer. He went to pick it up, but he heard footsteps outside the room, so he quickly shut the drawer and hid behind the desk._

_The figure from outside the room entered, and Blaine cursed under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something black. It was hanging loosely from the person's hands and Blaine recognised instantly what it was._

_A gun_

_Oh Crap._

_The figure was wearing a skirt, he knew that much-or a dress-he could see their legs, which meant that it had to be a girl. She walked slowly, on the side that Blaine was on, and he quietly shuffled around the other side of the desk._

_He made it round the other side and ran over to the door, trying to be as silent as he could. But of course, his ankle knocked something over and a pot fell clattering to the floor. Blaine paused where his hand was resting on the handle and knew that the girl had heard._

_He spun round on one leg, surprised to find that she hadn't turned around. Now, any normal person in this situation would walk away, maybe even run-unless you were Blaine, or knew the girl._

_Or both._

_He dropped his hand from the handle and let his arms fall to his side, "Becky?" Sure enough, Becky Jackson turned around from where she was standing-mere inches away from where Blaine was just crouching._

_She must have been startled, because she jumped back into the trophy cabinet, accidentally increasing the pressure on the trigger._

_BANG_

_A shot rang out, and a bullet went barrelling into Blaine's collar bone. That shot startled Becky, and she dropped the gun, it firing another bullet on impact and sliding under the desk._

_She ran out of the room, and Blaine went to follow, it wasn't until he reached the corridor that he realised that the second bullet had managed to find its way to his body too-this time, in his side, near his lower back._

_He knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the door, so he ran to the nearest cupboard-the janitors closet-and closed the door behind him. Then he began to lose feeling in his legs, blood was flowing freely, and he leaned up against the door for support._

"And that's when you phoned me."

By the end of it, they were all startled, but nobody more than Sue, "So-the gunshots were Becky?"

"Yeah. But she didn't mean them."

"Blaine-I'm sorry."

Wait.

Had Sue just apologised?

But for what?

* * *

**Authors Note: Glad you're enjoying it so far guys-who caught the Starkid quote****? And just to let you know, the next chapter is going to be called 'Complications'**


	7. Complications

**AN: I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made in this chapter guys. Reviews would be great :D**

* * *

_Had Sue just apologised?_

_But for what?_

"Coach Sylvester? Why are you sorry?" Everyone's heads turned to Sue, who was looking at Blaine, the most sincere look on her face that they had ever seen.

"Coach? Why are you sorry?" he repeated, "You didn't fire the gun."

"Well, no but-if I hadn't sent you to get the sheet music from my office, then you wouldn't have been in there, and probably wouldn't have been shot. None of this would have happened."

"But it could have been anyone in there. You could have sent anyone in there, and they might have been shot. I would get shot over and over again if it meant that nobody else would have to get hurt."

"But-"

"No buts," his face was serious, "I'm just glad that it wasn't someone else."

And really, what else could Sue say to that? As if sensing the awkward silence from outside the room, a nurse knocked on the door and floated in with a smile on her face, "Hello. I'm Nurse Lane. The doctor wants me to give you some more painkillers, so I'm just going to pop them into your IV, okay?"

He nodded and she picked up a syringe from the small tray she was carrying, watching as it flowed through his IV line. When it had finished, she excused herself from the room and left the same way she came in.

It wasn't until an hour later that Blaine began to feel nauseous, he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead, and sat up straighter, hoping to settle his stomach.

Sam noticed his friends discomfort and shot up in his chair, "Blaine? You okay, man?" He shook his head weakly, "Don't feel so good." Sam immediately picked up a small tray from the table and shoved it under Blaine, just in time for him to empty the contents of his stomach into it.

When there was nothing left for him to throw up, he could only gag. He finally finished, and with Sam's help, sat back. Sam looked at him with concern, his face was flushed, and Sam put his hand on his forehead-drawing it back almost immediately.

"Jesus, man! You're really hot!" Blaine tried to reply, he really did, but he suddenly found it increasingly difficult to gather air into his lungs. He tried taking deeper breaths, but that didn't work either, "I'm going to get a doctor." And Will ran out the room.

He came in not a minute later with the same doctor and nurse from earlier. The doctor took one look at Blaine and knew what was happening. He rushed towards him, giving him an oxygen mask to wear, and instructing him on how to breathe.

He then turned to the nurse, who was standing by, watching, "What did you give him?" He demanded angrily.

"I gave him Codeine-just like you said."

"No! I said to give him morphine! He's allergic to Codeine-read his file!"

The nurse's eyes widened and started apologising over and over again.

"Well don't just stand there! I need-" The doctor started reeling off a list of things he needed to help Blaine, but Sam wasn't listening.

He had to get out of there-he just couldn't stand back and watch his best friend suffer.

So he ran outside into the corridor outside his room.

"Sam!" Burt had joined him. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder and eased him into one of the chairs.

"Sam, look at me! Blaine is going to be fine. Okay? He's not going to let some allergic reaction determine how long he lives his life for, okay? He's stronger than that."

Sam nodded. He was about to walk back in, when he saw the rest of the room's occupants being ushered out. They all look worried and when he looked through the glass he could see why.

Blaine was lying limp and lifeless on the bed. The doctor was standing over him pushing down on his chest. Blaine had a different mask on than before and Sam wondered how long the doctor would do this for.

Not long, apparently. He must of called for a crash team because within seconds a team of people wheeling a trolley pushed their way into the room.

The doctor grabbed the two paddles from the machine on the trolley, and made sure everyone else was out of the way, before pressing them on Blaine's chest.

Nothing.

The second time he did it, though, the machine connected to Blaine started beeping again-slow and steady, showing that he had a heartbeat.

The nurses filed out of the room, the last of them being the doctor. He rubbed his forehead and addressed the group, "I'm afraid Blaine has had an allergic reaction to the pain killers. The swelling in his throat seemed to go down with the epi-pen I administered, so I'm happy to keep him here to monitor him. When he wakes up, he may be a little groggy, so just explain to him what's happened and he should be fine."

They nodded, "You can go back in there now, if you'd like, just be very careful, okay?" Again, they nodded and one by one re-entered the room. Sam was first, then Burt, and everyone else seemed to just filter in behind.

Sam reclaimed his seat, and looked at Blaine, with a tear threatening to fall.

"That was a close one buddy."


	8. Talking to the cops

"_That was a close one buddy."_

Nurse Lane watched through the glass as the blonde teenager took his seat next to Blaine. She was such an idiot. How could she give him the wrong medicine? He was still a child, more or less. It was written in his file and she hadn't read it at all.

"Nurse Lane, can I see you in my office please?"

The young woman nodded and followed the doctor into his office and took a seat when he gestured for her to do so. She knew this was coming, and she knew that she deserved it.

"Now, Jenny-you know why you're here, don't you?" It was a rhetorical question, but she answered it none the less, "Yeah."

"Jenny-what you did back there-that was serious. You could have killed him"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"No, Jenny. This time sorry just isn't enough. This was your second chance, and you blew it. It's gonna be hard, I know, but I have to let you got. I'm sorry, Jenny-but you're fired."

She stood up and nodded, understanding. She knew how he must have felt about firing her, but knew that it had to be done. She had gone too far this time.

She opened the door and just as she walked out, two police officers came heading towards his office. She took one last look at his office before cleaning out her locker, and walking out the hospital doors for good.

Officer Carter and his assistant stood outside the office. He knocked on the wood 4 times before entering with his partner.

"We're here to see Blaine Anderson-we were hoping that he was okay to see now.

The officers had in fact, been called when Blaine was first called in, but then Blaine was brought into surgery, then he needed the time with his friends, and then of course, was the medicine incident, so the officers had been asked to wait longer still.

"I can take you to him now if you want?" he suggested, Officer Carter nodded, and the two cops followed the doctor to Blaine's room. Before he could allow them in, though, the doctor had to stop them, "Blaine has in fact had a really stressful and tough couple of hours, so I will have to ask you to try and keep him calm."

"Sure thing." The two took of their hats and stepped into the room.

"Hello, Blaine, my name is officer Carter, and this is my partner officer Smith. We're here to talk to you about what happened today, if that's okay with you."

Blaine nodded and the officer continued, "Do you want your friends to leave the room, or would you rather they stay in here?"

"Well, they know the story anyway, so I don't see any point in kicking them out.

"Okay, so," Officer Carter took out a small black notebook and a pen from his vest pocket, and flipped it onto a clean page, before continuing, "Do you think you could tell me what happened earlier on today?"

Once again, Blaine told the story he had told the New Directions. By the time he had finished, Officer Carter had filled over 5 small pages of notes. He asked Blaine a few more questions-just to confirm what he had said-before thanking him for his time and promising to be in touch.

He and Officer Smith left the building and Blaine was left with the New Directions once again.

Burt walked over to Blaine and put a firm, but gentle hand on his good shoulder, "You're a good kid Blaine, but there's one thing we haven't thought of."

He looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"How are we going to tell Kurt?"


	9. Telling Kurt

_"How are we going to tell Kurt?"_

Blaine hadn't thought about that, "I-I'm not sure"

"Well, how about I go and ring him and you can stay here and get some rest, okay?"

He nodded and stifled a yawn, "Okay, Burt. Thank you."

"No problem, Blaine."

Burt stepped out into the corridor and clicked Kurt's number, he braced himself for the conversation he was about to have, he knew it wasn't going to go well.

After three rings he picked up, "Dad? Why are you calling? I saw on the news that there was a shooting at McKinley. They said there was a casualty, but it didn't say who. But you're calling, which must mean that-"

"Kurt, buddy, it's alright."

Burt heard him take in a deep breath, "Okay, I'm listening. What happened?"

"It's Blaine. He was shot"

"What?"

Burt could hear him growing hysterical, so he had to calm him down, "Kurt. Calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when the person I- When Blaine's been shot? What happened? Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think it would be better if you came down to see him. He's been through a lot."

"Okay, I'm booking the flight as we speak-and it's done. Sorry dad, I'm gonna have to go now, my flight leaves in half an hour. I'll see you in a few hours. I'll be expecting the full story when I get there though."

"Sure thing buddy, I'll be there to pick you up from the airport, okay?"

"Okay, thanks dad. Bye."

"See you later kiddo."

Burt hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket. He looked into Blaine's room and saw that Blaine was already asleep. Sam was slouched into his chair, his eyes closed as well. The rest of the New Directions had all sat down onto the floor, and were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

He stepped into the room and cleared his throat, the glee club members that were still awake looked up, "I'm uh-I'm going to go wait for Kurt at the airport, okay? You guys can head on home if you want, Blaine will probably be asleep for a while. I'll be back in a few hours."

"It's okay Mr Hummel, we're going to stay here until the nurses force us home, we've already talked about it."

He nodded to them and headed to his car.

He waited in his car at the airport until Kurt came out the doors. He rushed into the car, after dropping his bag in the boot. He climbed into the passenger side, and pulled his seatbelt over his body, clicking it in place.

"Dad-tell me what happened. Please."

Burt pulled out and headed back towards the hospital, explaining to Kurt everything about Becky and the gun, Sue apologising-to which Kurt had replied in shock with "What? _The_ Sue Sylvester apologised?" Then he explained the extent of his injuries and finally about his allergic reaction.

They reached the hospital just as Burt was coming to the end of his explanation. Kurt jumped out of the car and allowed his dad to lead him into Blaine's room.

It brought a tear to his eye when he saw Blaine lying asleep in the hospital bed, and another when he saw the members of the New Directions, all gathered on the floor.

Burt stood, watching as Kurt floated over to Blaine's bedside. He took his hand in his own and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. The contact caused Blaine to stir from his slumber, "hmm? Who dares disturb my slumber?" His voice was slurred, and somewhat groggy, but he chuckled slightly at his words-leaving Kurt confused.

"It's Kurt, honey."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"But, you live in New York."

"Yes, but now I'm here."

He allowed his eyes to fully open, not quite believing that Kurt was here, but sure enough, he was met with the sight of two bright blue orbs, staring into his own.

"Kurt? Why did you come here?"

"Because, silly-I came to see if you were okay. My dad told me what happened." He dropped Blaine's hand and turned to the New Directions, "Can you guys give us some time alone please?"

They all nodded and went out into the corridor, occupying the chairs there. Sam, who had been roused during their conversation, also got up, and left the two alone-allowing Burt to exit first.

Now that they were alone, Kurt turned to Blaine and picked up his hand again, "It's gonna be okay, Blaine. We're gonna get through this." He paused, "Together."

"But, you have school."

"As do you, but I'm sure that NYADA will let me take some time off. Especially if I tell them it's because of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Yeah. I mean-if you'll take me back."

"Kurt-I-I don't know what to say."

"Well yes will be a good thing, So-what do you think? Will you take me back?"


	10. Klaine again?

_"Well yes will be a good thing, So-what do you think? Will you take me back?"_

"Kurt-I-Of course I'll take you back." Kurt had never seen Blaine smile so wide, "Well good. Blaine I need you to know that the whole time we were broken up, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I tried with Adam, because I thought it might help me get over you-but it didn't."

"It didn't?" Kurt shook his head, "No. It didn't, and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't you."

"He-He wasn't me?"

"No. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over you. The truth is Blaine-I didn't realise it until fairly recently, but I love you. I always have, and I always will. Until my dying day,"

"When did you realise?"

"I just told you."

"Until my dying day?" Kurt nodded, "You mean you realised it when you were watching Moulin Rouge?" He tried to hold back a smile, but failed. Kurt noticed this and smiled back, chuckling slightly, "Yeah. I was imagining our wedding day and realised that no matter how badly you may have hurt me in the past, you're the only one I see in my future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Blaine. I want to get married to you, and have children. I want to start a family with you."

Tears started to form in Blaine's eyes, "I-I want that too, Kurt. That time we spent apart killed me. You're the only one for me, Kurt-and I can't see anyone else being with me."

"Blaine," Kurt wiped away the tear from Blaine's eye and smoothed a few curls from his forehead, "We're going to start again. Only this time-we will never, ever end,"

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt pulled him gently into a hug, and Blaine hugged him back with his one good arm.

From outside in the corridor, the New Directions watched on. They couldn't hear the conversation, but could see that it had ended in a hug-which must have meant something good.

They felt that the two needed some more time alone, so Marley stepped into the room and addressed the two boys, "We're gonna head home now. We'll be back tomorrow though. Bye Blaine-rest up, okay?"

"Okay Bye Marley."

The New Directions left for their own homes, leaving Blaine with just Kurt and Burt-who had made his way back into the room. When Burt re-entered, Kurt was sitting in Sam's previous chair, and Blaine was up and laughing to something he had said.

"So-You two certainly look happy."

Blaine looked at Burt, and the glint in his eye was back, "Yep, Kurt and I are back together."

Burt broke into a grin, "That's-that's incredible you two! I'm so happy for you."

Kurt looked outside, and saw the skies beginning to darken, "Well, why don't you get back to sleep for a while-save your energy for tomorrow, because you know that there are going to be questions from the New Directions. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Goodnight Blaine. I love you." He kissed his forehead gently, and sat back into the chair, preparing to get comfy. After all, he had promised to be there when Blaine woke up.

And their relationship couldn't be started with broken promises, could it?


	11. Who asked who?

_And their relationship couldn't be started with broken promises, could it?_

True to his word, Kurt had stayed all night. He may not have got much sleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair, but it was all worth it to see the smile on Blaine's face when he woke up.

He was still a little drowsy, so the smile was slightly lopsided, but he wasn't on enough pain medication to forget Kurt's face, so the first words out of his mouth when he cracked one eye open, was a rough sounding "Kurt?"

Kurt smiled and reached out for his hand. He smoothed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles before answering him, "Yeah, sweetie, it's me. How are you feeling? In any pain?" He shook his head and adjusted his hand so that the two hands were linked.

Kurt's skin was smooth and Blaine was relieved to finally be back with Kurt. He had woken up briefly in the night, wandering if he had dreamt the reunion with Kurt, but the doubt all disappeared when he saw Kurt leaning back in the chair, lips slightly parted and eyes closed.

The sight reassured him, and whenever the realisation of what had happened over the past few days hit him, he just thought about what it would be like to be back in the comfort of his boyfriends arms. That was enough to put a smile back on his face and send him back to sleep.

So of course, the first thing he uttered in the morning was Kurt's name. Especially when his was the first face he saw.

He glanced at the time and saw it was already quarter past ten. Kurt looked briefly at the door and then back at Blaine, "My dad's just gone to get some coffee or something. I've been texting the New Directions all morning, Marley said she was just getting ready and then Jake's going to drive her here-and I don't doubt that the rest of the New Directions will be here shortly. They got hardly any sleep."

Blaine's eyes widened at the thought of his friends losing sleep because of him, but Kurt was quick to reassure him, "No it's okay Blaine, they probably wouldn't have got any sleep anyway. What's happened is a lot to take in. Okay?"

"Okay."

He was just about to start up a conversation when there was a knock at the door. The two looked up to see the same doctor from yesterday walk through. He was carrying a clipboard, and thick framed glasses had slid down his nose.

"Good morning Blaine, I'm just here to take some vitals and then I believe you have some visitors that are quite eager to see you. I trust you slept well?"

"Fine thanks." He nodded and took to reading some numbers of the machine, noting them down in the clipboard.

Once he was satisfied with the readings he walked over to the middle of the room. He took off his glasses and put them into his pocket, addressing the teens in front of him, "Now, Blaine, I'm happy with your readings, and providing you're feeling up to it, I'm sure you'll be able to be discharged tomorrow. That sound good to you?"

Blaine grinned and nodded eagerly, "That would be great. Thank you."

But the doctor wasn't finished, "Now, of course you will have to attend regular therapy sessions to build up the muscles in your legs again, so we'll arrange that tomorrow, but for now, there's a whole corridor of people out there, and they're extremely keen to see you. Should I let them in?"

He looked to Kurt for his opinion, but he just shrugged, showing Blaine the decision was all his, "Sure. I'd love to see them." The doctor nodded and poked his head around the door. Not long afterwards, the New Directions-old and new-entered the room, led by Artie.

The girls noticed the boys' linked hands and rushed towards them. Immediately, Blaine was bombarded with questions.

"When did this happen?"

"Who asked who?"

"Are you staying for good now?"

"Lord Tubbington knew this would happen."

Kurt had to step in at that point, "Guys-just give Blaine some space. Yes we're back together, and yes. It will be for good."

"But who asked who?"

"Blaine, do you want to take this one?"

"Well, uh-Kurt asked me."

Squeals came from the girls, and even some from the boys-not that they would admit it. Really, the only silent one was Sam. Blaine didn't notice this-too busy with hugs from the girls. The same couldn't be said for Kurt though. He noticed Sam's unusual quietness, and needed answers.

"Hey, Sam? Can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Kurt?"

"It's alright Blaine. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He led Sam out into the corridor and folded his arms across his chest.

"What's up, man?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so silent? You're never usually this quiet."

"I just-" He broke off, unable to speak. Kurt frowned and prompted him to continue.

"It's just that-after you and Blaine broke up, he wasn't the same. He was even going to transfer back to Dalton for a while. He signed the papers and everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah-and he went all quiet and stuff. It just-he wasn't the same Blaine anymore. I know that it wasn't your fault, but it killed me to see him like that-it killed me to see him so withdrawn."

"What's your point, Sam?"

If there was a point to this conversation, Kurt really hoped it was soon. His dad walked past, looking more awake than he had the previous night. He touched his arm, silently asking Kurt if he was alright. He nodded and opened the door for his dad, before turning back to Sam.

The blonde in question had shoved his hands in his pockets, and was shifting from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable, as if whatever it was that he wanted to say would cause him to break down at any moment.

Kurt was frowning now, "Sam?"

"Just don't hurt him again, dude. Please. He's been hurt enough."


	12. Sleeping Arrangements

_"Just don't hurt him again, dude. Please. He's been hurt enough."_

"Sam-I'm not going to hurt him. I love him."

"Yeah, I know you love him, man-but I'm his best friend, and he's mine. I just don't know how much more pain he can take. I don't want to see him go through any more-because it kills me every time I see him cry."

Well that was new, Kurt thought. He had been with Blaine for long enough to know that Blaine hated showing any signs of weakness to anyone-so he must really trust Sam.

"Listen to me, Sam. I realise that I made a mistake breaking up with Blaine-but I am never going to make that same mistake again. I love Blaine, and I know that he loves me too. Trust me, Sam. Blaine needs me more than ever right now-and I am going to be there for him. He's going to need you too though, so you're either with me, or against me. But if you're with me, then you're going to need to trust that I won't hurt him again. Okay?"

"Okay. I believe you Kurt. After all, Blaine doesn't love you for nothing, does he?"

They both laughed, although neither one of them were sure why. Then, Sam surprised Kurt by pulling him in for a hug.

After a short minute he pulled away from Kurt, wiping his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I better head back in. Are you coming?"

Sam shook his head, and Kurt had a hunch as to why. Sam rarely cried in front of people, so he would probably want to smarten up before spoke to everybody, "I think I'm go grab a coffee or something. You want anything?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Tell Blaine I'll be back soon, yeah?"

"Of course."

So the two went their separate ways-Sam heading to the hospitals canteen, and Kurt into Blaine's room.

Blaine was laughing at something that Tina had said. His eyes lit up when he saw Kurt. Tina moved from sitting on the bed so that Kurt could take her place. Kurt smiled at her in appreciation and slid onto the bed, linking hands with Blaine.

Blaine looked around in confusion and turned to Kurt, "Where's Sam?"

"He went to get a coffee. He said he'd be back soon though."

"Okay." Kurt couldn't tell whether the okay was a good okay or an okay of disappointment, so he decided to ask, "Is okay-good?"

Blaine broke into a wide grin and winked at Kurt, "Okay is wonderful."

Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles, "So when are you getting discharged? Has the doctor been back?"

"No, not yet-but he said I'll be able to be discharged tomorrow. I don't know what I'm going to do though."

Kurt's brow furrowed, "What do you mean? You Don't know what you're going to do about what?"

"Where I'm going to stay. My parents are on holiday, and I don't think the doctor's going to let me go home on my own."

"Well you can stay with me silly. My dad's your emergency contact any way, so we can get him to sign the forms and you can stay with us for as long as you need."

A tear was forming in Blaine's eye and Kurt was quick to wipe it away, "Don't cry, Blaine. I would do anything for you. You know that."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. you're staying with us, and that's that."

"Okay."

"Now. Get some rest."

"But that's all I've been doing."

"Because that's all you need."

"Come on Blaine-the more you rest now the less you'll have to rest tomorrow at Kurt's, so he more time you can spend with him."

Blaine seemed to consider this for a moment, "Okay. I guess you're right."

"Duh."

The occupants of the room laughed, and Blaine slid his eyes closed, allowing him to fall asleep to the sound of his friends.

"Are you guys alright to stay here? Blaine will probably be asleep for a long time."

"We're fine. We can just chat, right guys?"

"Yeah, totally."

Just then, Sam came back into the room. He looked much better than he had when Kurt had last spoke to him.

"Blaine asleep?"

"Out like a light. Blaine's staying at your house right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I guess. I just want to make sure he has someone looking after him. That's all."

Kurt tilted his head to the side and smiled at Sam, "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Of course. Blaine was there for me after that whole, Men of McKinley thing, and I just want someone to be there for him. Blaine, he-he always puts other people before himself, no matter how important the issue is, and he needs to know that we all care about him."

There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the New Directions.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"For what?"

"For loving Blaine." Sam's facial features were so sincere, that Kurt knew that what Sam was speaking could only be truth.

He nodded and returned the smile Sam was giving him, "You too Sam. You too."


	13. Being Discharged

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough-not for any of them. The New Directions had all been pretty much forced home by one of the nurses, and so had Kurt-by his dad. Kurt had only agreed to go home on the one condition that Burt stayed.

So he did.

Burt stayed by Blaine's bedside all night, watching him as he slept. For most people, it would be considered creepy, but Burt thought of Blaine as another son.

There were a few times during the night that Blaine shifted in his sleep. A few times where his face showed pain-and not even Burt Hummel was afraid to admit that he teared up at the mere sight of it.

He managed to get some sleep, but only after the nurse had come in and reassured him that Blaine would be fine.

When he opened his eyes that morning he looked over to the bed and found that Blaine was still sleeping. He smiled and straightened up in his chair, waiting for Blaine to wake up.

And if that took an hour and 45 minutes? Well that didn't matter.

Blaine was a little groggy when he woke up. The first thing he did was yawn, "Burt? Where's Kurt?"

"He had to go home kiddo, but I stayed."

"The whole night?"

"Yeah."

Blaine's eyes started to water. He blinked away the tears and Burt sat up in concern, "Blaine? Are you okay? In pain?"

He shook his head, "No-I-it's just-You didn't have to do that."

"I know. But I did. You mean something to me Blaine, whether you're with Kurt or not-you will always be a part of my family. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. The doctor came in not a minute later. After making sure that everything was all in order, he wrote a prescription out and handed it to Burt for him to fill.

There was also the matter of forms. Burt was given the forms to sign in order for Blaine to be discharged.

That part was the easy part.

The harder part was getting Blaine himself ready. One of the nurses came and brought a wheelchair. It was a tricky job getting Blaine into the wheelchair with the sling supporting his arm, so eventually Burt bent down and put one arm under his knees, the other behind his neck.

With a gentle ease, the older man lowered Blaine into the chair, and positioned his feet so that they wouldn't drag along the floor. Of course, Blaine needed clothes, so Burt had brought a bag with him. The clothes belonged to Kurt though, so they were a little baggy on him, but neither one of the two men cared.

Burt made sure that Blaine was comfortable where he was, before saying goodbye to the doctor and heading out of the hospital doors-ensuring that the prescription was filled out.

Getting him into the car wasn't as hard as getting him into the chair, so Burt was able to lift him into the back seat, and fold the chair up easily. He climbed into the car himself and checked Blaine was okay one last time before setting off towards the Hummel household.

Blaine fell asleep half way into the journey, and was still asleep when Burt pulled up in the driveway. He texted Finn to bring the chair into the house while he lifted Blaine onto the couch. Blaine's head automatically lolled to the side and Burt pulled the blanket from where it was draped over the side of the couch and laid it over him.

Blaine stirred slightly, but ultimately remained asleep. It was at that moment that Kurt came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he did so, "I heard the door, is dad back?"

"Morning kiddo, yeah I'm back-but you're gonna have to be quiet for me."

"Why?"

Burt said nothing. He just pointed to the couch where Blaine was lying and smiled. Kurt matched his smile and descended the rest of the steps, "How long as he been asleep?"

"Not long. Do you have a key to his house?"

"Sure, why?"

"I was thinking of dropping by his house to pick up a few of his things. You coming?"

"Uh, yeah. Just let me get dressed."

Kurt laid a gentle kiss on Blaine's forehead, before heading back up to his room to get ready, as Burt handed Carole Blaine's medication.

Kurt was downstairs in less than ten minutes, and he handed Burt a key-which he assumed was Blaine's. Finn looked up from where he was already dressed and eating breakfast, before speaking with his mouth half full, "Can I come?"

"If you want. Come on-hop in the car."

Finn smiled and discarded his cereal, kissing his mum on the cheek and following Burt out the door.

For the first time since the shooting, Carole was left alone with Blaine.


	14. The Anderson Household

**_AN:_ So, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but here's the next chapter. This chapter is basically describing Blaine's home, and I know we've seen his room on the show, but this is what it is in this story. If there's anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, let me know. Reviews are appreciated-I'd love to find out what you think.**

* * *

_For the first time since the shooting, Carole was left alone with Blaine._

Blaine slept pretty much the entire time-and as he did, Carole couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. He had had to deal with so much over the past few days, but her worries soon disappeared as she realised that he had the help now.

He had the help that-he might not have necessarily wanted-but the help that he needed.

He was back with Kurt, and had the support from everyone around him. All in all-aside from his injuries, Blaine was in a pretty good position right now-and Carole felt her heart swell up at that point.

To her, Blaine was like another son. Sure, when she married Burt she had gained Kurt, but having Kurt as a son also meant that she had gained Blaine.

Blaine was family.

* * *

Burt pulled up outside the Anderson household. It was bigger than expected.

Much bigger.

There was a gate which opened up the entrance to the garden. The driveway stretched into the garage, but also into a car park, meaning there was plenty of space for plenty of cars.

Sure-Kurt, Finn and Burt were in one car-but the space that the Anderson garden had meant that there was enough room for them to bring there own cars if they wanted.

The door was white. Not just any white, though-the door was so white that anyone would think it had just been painted. Kurt knew that wasn't the case though.

He fished out his key from his pocket and gently pushed open the door. Finn's mouth dropped open when he stepped inside. In front of him was a long hall way. The hall way split off into a number of different rooms, and had pictures lining the walls.

The walls were an ocean blue. Blaine had joked around Kurt a number of times that he had painted the house to match his eyes-but again-he knew that wasn't the case.

To anybody else, it would have looked like the house had 3 occupants-judging by the pictures on the wall. Those three occupants would be Mr and Mrs Anderson-and Cooper. There were hardly any pictures of Blaine up-in fact-there weren't any at all. Instead, numerous posters of Cooper from that credit rating ad were plastered up.

The first room branched off to the left. That was the living room. The walls were a dull grey, and had a TV in the corner that seemed to be gathering dust-proof that the room was rarely occupied. Under the window was a small 3 seater, and on the opposite wall was a 2 seater. The flooring was laminate and again, "family portraits" were hung up on the wall-only two or three, though.

The next room they went into was a dining room. This room was simple-a table in the middle of the room with 6 chairs around it and 2 on either end. There were no pictures in here, but a painting from Van Gogh was hung on the far wall. The table itself was set-all of the seats-and was complete with a folded napkin in each glass. Along with this, there was a small vase of flowers in the middle, but they were slowly dying.

On the right side of the corridor, was a bathroom. They didn't spend too long in here, because really-there was nothing to marvel at. Other than the immaculate condition the room was kept in-it was just an ordinary bathroom.

Well-room with a toilet and a sink.

The final room was at the end of the hall. This was the kitchen. There were a number of cupboards along the walls, with shiny, polished counters underneath them. The fridge was silver in colour and the freezer was next to it. Along one of the walls was a cooker-powered by electricity, of course. There was a kettle, a toaster and a blender, along with a number of other things. These were all kept in excellent condition as well.

The back door led into an extension, but this only kept the washing machine and the tumble drier. Another door then led out into the back garden.

The trio made their way upstairs. There were two flights of stairs, but they had decided to tackle them one at a time.

There were no pictures here, but the walls were again ocean blue. On this floor was the bathroom-a room with a bath, toilet, sink and a shower. Blue in theme, with a picture of a beach hung up on the wall. On the sand was a small heart-but Kurt knew that this was a house, not a home. Love was not present in here.

There were also 3 other rooms. One of them was a big room, with a double bed that was neatly made-no creases-and a cupboard on the far wall. There was an en suite bathroom here. It was clearly Blaine's parents' room.

The next room they came across was a guest room. This held a double bed and a painting on the wall. There was a small locker next to the bed and the curtains were opened, allowing the rays of sunlight to shine onto the pillow.

The final room had to have been Cooper's-though Kurt knew that Cooper barely ever stayed in this household. In all honesty, Cooper's room was like an ode to himself. There were pictures of himself from the ad above his bed, and on the small desk-there was a framed picture. It was of him and Blaine, the day Blaine was born-but it was the least dusty thing in the room. Clearly it was the thing that he cherished the most.

So far none of the house looked like it was lived in at all. It was in much to good condition to be a home. Finally, they went up the second flight of stairs. Kurt knew from past visits that this top area of the house was Blaine's. His parents were never around for long enough to even care, but Cooper respected his wishes and never went in there.

Kurt had, though.

Plenty of times.

On the top floor of the Anderson household, was Blaine's room. It was huge. It had the floor area of the bottom two floors, so, really-his room was like Kurt's apartment in New York. There wasn't a window in his room, instead-a skylight in the centre of the ceiling. It was a beautiful sight when the stars and moon were out.

Blaine's bed was right in the corner. It wasn't like what you'd expect, though. Blaine had a bunk bed-sort of. There was a couch on the bottom that turned into a double bed if need be (Which was whenever Kurt was round), and a single bed on the top. His bed covers were the Avengers-as were his pillows. On top of the pillow was the Margaret Thatcher dog Kurt had wrangled from Finn last year.

Around his room were various posters. Some were of Disney movies-other of Broadway shows. There were also posters of Blaine's favourite bands and a signed poster from Team Starkid.

Against one of the walls was a desk. The desk had an Apple laptop in the centre of it, the lid was closed meaning that the framed picture of him and Kurt on prom night could be seen clearly. So could his docking station. Above the desk were two notice boards. One board had school work on, while the other had pictures of Blaine and his friends from Dalton, Blaine and Kurt-and Blaine and the New Directions.

Against another wall was a keyboard. The keyboard had sheet music strewn across it-and so did the stool. Next to it, lying in its case in the corner was Blaine's guitar. It was no secret that he could play piano, but the guitar was something that he saved just for Kurt. It gave them another thing to share between just them.

There was a flat screen TV on one of the walls, with a built in DVD player. Connected to it was an Xbox and Finn's eyes widened at the sight.

On either side of the room was a door. On one side, the door led to a walk in wardrobe-with the door plastered in pictures of the two of them together. Perhaps the most flattering thing was the fact that at the top of the door, was a picture of Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Burt and Carole from when they went to the zoo for the day. As far as he could see, the only pictures of the Anderson's were down the bottom. There were only 3 of those. One of him and Cooper, and two of the whole family.

The wardrobe itself was filled with neatly organised shelves. On the top shelf was a box full of bowties, and the bottom of it was filled with shoes. Kurt knew that Blaine took pride in his appearance, so the state of his wardrobe was no surprise.

The other door led to a bathroom. The bathroom contained a shower, toilet and a sink. On the sink were a number of tubs of hair gel. One of them was already half emptied, but there were more in the cabinet above the sink. Also in the cabinet was toothpaste, deodorant and tooth brushes. It also acted as a medicine cabinet, so the bottom shelf had a small first aid kit, a thermometer and medicine.

There was also something else in the cabinet-but Kurt wouldn't tell them about that.

After grabbing his toothbrush, and a deodorant from the bathroom, the three went back into Blaine's room. Kurt opened up the wardrobe again and started to pick out outfits for Blaine. He made sure to pack a number of bow ties, because he knew that his boyfriend would kill him id he came back with none.

Meanwhile, Burt and Finn were gathering things from his room. They didn't really know what to pack, so they just brought his laptop and charger, his school work-because knowing Blaine he would want to do that, and the photo of him and Kurt. There were a few things in his desk drawer, but Kurt had said that they were private-so they didn't bother with that.

They were about to leave when Kurt took one look at the stuffed dog and placed it with the other stuff.

Once they were satisfied that they had got everything, Kurt locked the door before jumping back in the car with his dad and Finn and heading back home, eager to get back to Blaine.

All for different reasons.


	15. Nightmares and surprises

When the three men finally reached home, Carole was in the kitchen, busying herself with carrots, and Blaine was still asleep on the couch. His head was lolled against his chest, his lips slightly parted as he slept.

Burt carried in the things into the guest room, while Finn rushed up the stairs eager to get to his computer and Kurt sat down gently at the end of the couch.

He popped his head around the door, "Kurt? You wanna come help me with the guest room?" After taking one last look at his boyfriend, Kurt nodded and rose from his seat, before following in his dad's footsteps and going into the guest room.

Helping his dad didn't take too long. Together, they were done in less than 20 minutes, and joined the sleeping boy in the living room.

Blaine slept peacefully for most of the day, but at around 6 o'clock, he began to get restless. His torso began to twist as he slept, a pained look on his face. Kurt was quick to rush to his side. He placed one hand on his good arm, the other on his cheek.

Burt, trusting that Kurt would want some time alone with Blaine, got up to join his wife and help her with the dinner.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open a few seconds later. The first thing he saw was Kurt, so naturally, his first instinct was to reach out and cling tightly to him with his one good arm like he was his lifeline.

Kurt could feel Blaine's tears, soaking through his shirt. He rubbed the palm of his hand up and down Blaine's back, knowing for sure that it was the one thing that calmed him down when he was upset.

The two pulled apart after a minute or two, and sat in complete silence.

Kurt was the one to break it.

"Nightmare?" Blaine nodded.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.  
"Okay."

"Boys! Dinner!" Carole's voice and the smell of food drifting throughout the house was the thing that brought Finn bounding down the stairs. He stopped halfway to the kitchen, however and turned to Blaine and Kurt, "Do you wanna hand, man?"

He gestured to the wheelchair that was leaning against the couch. Blaine smiled and nodded, muttering a thank you to Finn as he gently lowered him into it. He expected him to stop there, so was pleasantly surprised when he pushed him through-a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Kurt.

Carole and Burt were already sat down at the table. Finn motioned for Kurt to sit down, before helping Blaine into the chair next to him and taking a seat at the head of the table.

They all began eating, and Burt started the conversation.

"So, Blaine-that's some house you have there."  
"Thanks. My parents bought it when I was little and we've had it ever since."  
"You have a really cool TV, Blaine."

He chuckled, "Thanks, Finn."

The rest of the meal continued as they made general chatter with each other. Once they were done, Blaine offered to help with the dishes, but Carole just gave him his medication, and told him to get some rest. He nodded and allowed Kurt to push him back into the living room, where he put on a film and helped him onto the couch.

Twenty minutes into it, however, Blaine was fast asleep, and there was a knock at the door. Kurt gently removed himself from where Blaine was leaning against him, and opened up the door.

The sight that he was met with caused his eyes to widen.

"Cooper?"


	16. Cooper's explanation

"_Cooper?"_

"Hey Kurt." Cooper raised his hand in the air sheepishly and Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Kurt? Who was at the-Oh, Cooper. Hey, come in. Come in." Kurt stepped to the side to allow Cooper to step through the door. The older Anderson looked as if he hadn't slept in a while, and his hair-rather than the perfect style it had been last year when he came to visit-was sticking up in all directions. It looked as if he had constantly been running his hands through it.

He spotted Blaine on the couch and quickly turned his head away, afraid that any minute he would start to cry. Kurt had to admit, he did feel a little sorry for him, but at the same time, why hadn't he been to see Blaine before?

"You want to sit down, Cooper?"

"Oh, no thanks Burt. I just had to come and see how Blaine was. How is he?"

"He's holding up, I guess. How come you didn't come and visit him in the hospital?"

Cooper looked down, ashamed. He brought one hand to rub the back of his neck, "I-uh-I didn't know. I was in LA and wanted Blaine's advice with something so I tried calling him, but when he didn't reply I phoned our parents. They told me what happened. I had to get down here. I'm sorry I wasn't down here faster. Really."

Burt took a step closer and put a comforting hand on Cooper's shoulder, "Listen-Cooper we aren't mad at you. Why don't you stay here tonight, though? Blaine would love to see you when he wakes up."

Cooper thought about it, but he really did want to speak to his brother. Just remembering what his dad had said on the phone was enough to make him angry, but Blaine was the only person that mattered now, he was the important one.

Finally, he nodded. He sank down into the chair in the corner and accepted the glass of water that Burt passed into his hands. Then, he settled back, Kurt climbed back into his seat and Burt and Carole headed upstairs to their bedroom to give the boys some space.

Finn left after a while, saying something about a video game marathon with Puck leaving just Kurt, Cooper and a still sleeping Blaine. Cooper looked fondly at the couple on the couch before starting up a conversation with Kurt.

They were in for a long night.


End file.
